Spirit of the Phoenix
by Lapis Sanura
Summary: The Wiccan society has worked hard to balance everything in the world. But some things can never be helped by magic, somethings can only be changed with love. Draco will never know what hit him! DMHP SLASH
1. Chapter one

**_I have finally posted this story, so I'm proud of myself. I just hope you all enjoy it, let me know at the end._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's plot line. I own my original characters and the plot line for my story though so don't steal them!_**

**_The original characters in this story are based on me and my friends because it is easier to do that then create a character that you have to remember their personality. I know my friends so I'll use them instead._**

**_Spontasm a spontaneous orgasm – a word that my friends and I created and are quite proud of. It turns up in a lot of our conversations. Unfortunately for me it's usually when my friend starts talking about the science teacher. EWWWWW!_**

**/o/**

Malfoys. They're the second ranking most prestigious family known to the wizarding world. They're the purest of the pure and they don't stoop to associating themselves with muggles or mudbloods. But every so often there is a certain . . . disgrace to the family. And this disgrace usually comes in the form of a teenager going through a rebellious stage that has taken a liking to muggles or mudbloods. And this disgrace is usually looked down upon by the family.

Draco Desmond Damien Darius Dylan Malfoy was not in any way a disgrace. He was an obedient, well-bred teenager. A perfect gentlemen, to those who mattered anyway. Unlike his cousin, the greatest disappointment of them all. Casey Malfoy, the 17 year old who was the current disappointment. She pranced about the place in her muggle clothing, her muggle accessories and items always with her and to top it off her circle of friends were muggles. Gorgeous muggles who were all in a band together but muggles none the less.

Draco leant back in his chair contemplating his least favourite cousin. Oh how he hated it when she was sent to stay at Malfoy manor in an attempt to cleanse her mind of the tainting thoughts. It was worse than having Pansy Parkinson, his 'fiance,' come to stay. And he detested that pug faced slut with a burning passion. Her hands never failed to stray to places that were inappropriate for the time, place and the list of reasons could go on forever. Shuddering, the blonde teen stood up in a swift silent motion. His cat like grace was not to be compared with anything. But even though his looks were the sort of thing a normal girl could easily spontasm over his most outstanding feature was his eyes. They were the most gorgeous shade of blue tinted silver possible and held the depths of a roaring storm in their probing irises.

Draco Malfoy had officially hit 'SEX GOD' status at Hogwarts late last year. And it was a title he was very proud of. Then there was the 'SLYTHERIN SLUT' title that he was also proud of. Seducing unsuspecting hotties was a sort of hobby for him in a twisted sort of way. As the blonde looked out of the tall window he caught sight of the sun setting in the sky, bright oranges and pinks spreading across the sky in a teasing dance. It was disgusting; too much beauty was a sure sign of poison. He would know as behind his good looks was hidden a toxin so potent that the most minuscule drop and you would lose yourself forever.

But there was no possible way he could explain why that was, for even he didn't know. It was a mystery and had been ever since he had accidentally . . .

"Draco! The entertainment is about to start darling. Could you come down now please?" The voice of his mother drifted softly to his ears and he sighed. He could not hide in his room anymore.

"Coming, mother." He answered before sauntering out of his room and down to the drawing room where he took a seat on a black leather sofa. His mother and father sat on the sofa opposite while a few guests were ranged about the room. There was a set of conjured muggle instruments in one corner and at the sight of them Draco snorted. Casey was standing in one corner of the room with a couple of girls.

The groups walked to the instruments took up their places and music started, the girl with dark blonde hair setting the beat on the drums while Casey created the melody with the synthesiser. There was a girl with hair black it looked blue strumming an electric guitar and another girl standing in front of a microphone with astoundingly bright green tinted silver eyes that looked as if there was a war of colours raging in them.

The lyrics started causing the murmurs of polite interest to die away. Malfoys may despise anything muggle but with the Minister For Magic sitting in the same room they knew when to hold their tongues.

_Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
In your brain  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
In your veins  
Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink  
Love come quickly_  
_Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin _

Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
They're morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
Rarely seen  
Love I beg you  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
The world of two  
Love don't leave me  
Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true  
I really do

I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy

_I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy _

Love don't leave me

Take these broken wings  
I'm going to take these broken wings  
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away

I'm gunning down romance

Take these broken wings  
I'm going to take these broken wings  
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away

I'm gunning down romance  
I'm gunning down romance  
I'm gunning down romance  
I'm gunning down romance

The music died away and the girls waited as the polite applause sounded before striking up a more cheerful song. Even the most prejudiced Malfoy would have to admit that this music Casey was playing with her friends was brilliant and entertaining. Though no Malfoy would ever admit it out aloud. When the girls were finished playing their music they made rounds around the room, mingling with the people. But the girl with the tumultuous eyes walked straight for Draco. Her expression was slightly queer as she approached. When she stopped before him the blonde teenager smirked as he took in her bad posture, poorly done make up and stubbornly mussed hair. She looked like a typical muggle teenager. Her lips parted indicating that she was about to speak and Draco locked eyes with her.

"When the time comes, love them no matter who they may be." She said airily. Draco was confused, though he'd never admit it to anyone but himself. He noticed a flash of some sort of feral quality in her eyes and puzzled over it for a second before he snapped back to attention.

"Please, go babble your nonsense words else where." The blonde said in a superior tone of voice. His gorgeous eyes bore into her tumultuous ones. Sensing the silent message that read along the lines of 'Fuck off before I murder you with a toothpick,' she smirked and turned on her heel. Tossing a last glance over her shoulder he noticed her eyes flash bright magenta before she moved away completely to talk with his mother and father. Draco was stunned. He must have imagined her eyes morphing colour. It was impossible, unheard of, unlikely, just wouldn't happen!

But it had . . .

**/o/**

If people thought Harry Potter's life was the sort of life everyone would love to have they were, quite honestly, completely mistaken. The young saviour of the wizarding world was used for 97 percent of the manual labour around the house and garden and was also Dudley's fighting partner if the seventeen-year-old needed to practice his martial arts. And usually through the night Vernon would come home drunk and attack the raven-haired beauty. There had been a few occasions where Harry Potter had been rushed to the hospital suffering bruises and slit wrists, at those times he had not cared that the world needed him. All that had been running through his mind was the betrayal, the pain, the grief and the only person who had ever cared about him, bothered to help him out when Vernon had gotten out of hand had moved away from Privet Drive. He remembered her clearly. Her beautiful eyes, her long black hair, her creamy pale skin, and her natural sister like behaviour. She had been his one true friend. The one person who had ignored the famous alter ego and had loved Harry for Harry. She had also been the one who had helped him realise he was gay . . . apparently there had been a bet on that one between her and Scott.

But the main point is that Harry Potter's life was in turmoil. His mind was slowly crumbling to pieces under the pressure his Aunt and Uncle kept pouring on him. And even though Dudley had long ago realised that his parents were wrong, and had grown out of the brattiness that had stuck with him through childhood, he was powerless to stop his father from beating his cousin, powerless to stop his mother from slapping Harry when he was slack in his chores due to his never ending state of semi-consciousness.

But all that was about to change again. September the first was drawing closer and Harry was determined to get his life back together before school. If only to show to his so-called 'friends' that he was not the child that needed protecting, that he was Harry and was more than capable of caring for himself. After all, he hadn't died yet. And She would probably whack him for thinking something so incredibly idiotic. But thoughts of Her were pulling in a state of depression so he blanked his mind and sighed.

What was that? There was a noise . . .

_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because _

I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like I wanna be  
I've got to be chained to you

And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
That I think about you all the time  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because

_I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like I wanna be  
I've got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building around you _

I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wanna be  
I've got to be chained to you

And I think about it all the time  
And I think about it all the time  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
I can't take anymore because

I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like I wanna be  
I've got to be chained to you

I feel the magic building around you  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like I wanna be  
I've got to be chained to you

Tell me it's madness  
I barely know you

A song? In his mind? Was he going crazy or was this some sort of trippy magic that was taking place? As the music faded off he could have sworn he heard someone snort.

"This is creepy." Harry murmured as he pulled his pillow over his head and closed his eyes. His glasses were cutting into his nose uncomfortably but he was in no mood to move them.

**/o/**

_**Well the first chapter is done, and I hope you all enjoyed it. (Smiles brightly) This has turned out better than my last few attempts of writing the start to this story so, yes, I am very happy. I just hope you'll all leave me some very encouraging and funny reviews.**_

_**Here's a little incentive, the first person to review gets a chocolate covered Draco Malfoy to do what you want with. XD**_

_**Can't wait for your opinions!**_

_**Brooding Vengeance Of Death aka BVOD**_


	2. Chapter two

**Hey again people, this chapter is shorter thanI had intended becauseI wanted to get it up quickly. So please refrain from throwing sharp objects in my general direction, XD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter . . . . . . .**

**Spontasmic: BLOODY SEXY (another wordI created)**

**/o/**

Draco Malfoy was confused . . . and he hated it. Those eyes that had flashed a bright magenta at him, those eyes that were now observing him casually in all their tumultuous glory, they were powerful; ancient almost. The owner of the eyes had brushed her hair away from her neck so that it fell over her shoulder, down to her waist. Her lips were slightly curved upward in an odd smile that unnerved the blonde teen for some reason. Everything about her was surreal, the way she moved, the way she could see right through you almost. But the way she talked . . . was just like any other normal person, just a bigger vocabulary than most teenagers.

Shifting his gaze so that he could study his cousin he was caught by her strangeness once more. She was gorgeous with shoulder length golden blonde hair and violet eyes, her skin was tanned which was unusual for a Malfoy but she went against everything _Malfoy _anyway. But after talking with her and her friends he was starting to doubt that his contemptuous thoughts on her were justified. So he blanked his mind and gave her a cool stare. She was grinning at one of her friends. A girl with black hair and red hazel eyes that he vaguely remembered being called Shari.

"So is this what it feels like to have a family get together?" The girl sitting next to Blaise asked with a hint of sadness. Her gray eyes looked awkward as she waited for an answer. The group of girls stopped talking immediately and Draco knew that there was something that had caused that reaction. Some painful event that had quieted their tongues as they regarded the girl carefully.

"No Toni, family doesn't usually snob you off." Casey said slowly as she moved from the sofa she was on to sink down next to Toni and take the girl in her arms. A comforting hug. Draco was confused . . . and he hated it, still. Toni rolled her eyes.

"Case, you don't have to baby me. I've never had a family so don't worry." She choked out through a bout of laughter. She was sad but her friends attempt at comfort obviously amused her. Casey looked offended.

"Fine then!" She snapped before returning to the sofa she had been on.

"People," The girl with the tumultuous eyes raised her voice in exasperation. "Just chill!" She looked agitated, like a person who was saying something for the tenth time. "What about you guys . . ." She added, her voice normal again as she stared at Draco and Blaise.

"What about us?" Blaise returned in a cocky voice.

"Don't bull shit Alyssa, she may be short but she's a tough little bugger." Shari laughed. Alyssa looked sulky as she muttered an indignant, "Hey!" She was still sulking as she raised her eyes to stare at the two boys once again.

"Why do you follow prejudice?" She asked curiously. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her as if her question had been stupid . . . but in truth, he just didn't know how to answer. Blaise saved him from that though.

"Because, what we believe is true. Your kind is weak and inferior to us." The auburn haired boy said arrogantly. His confidence was too high, too high.

"Is that so?" There was something cold about Alyssa's voice as she glared at Blaise. She raised herself from the sofa and flicked her hair back over her shoulder. Her eyes flashed again, this time bright orange. "It would do you good to be careful of whom you insult, insufferably child." She growled before she walked out of the room. "I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow Casey." She called back over her shoulder.

Blaise looked like a goldfish as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly until Draco smacked him up the back of the head. Of course Draco had been shocked at her last comment but he was sure the shock on Blaise's part was more about being called, what did she say again? Oh yes, 'an insufferable child.' Both boys knew that she was barely a month younger than Draco, that would make her five months younger than Blaise and yet she had called him a 'child?'

"What the hell?" Blaise muttered weakly. Draco looked at Casey who was finding it hard to hide the mirth dancing in her eyes, not that she particularly wanted to hide it.

"Alyssa, controls a rare kind of magic. It was latent until late last year." There was something in his cousin's eyes that made Draco sure that wasn't the truth but he was not going to press it. He was puzzling over the bright orange her eyes had flashed before she left. Her friends had seen it but had not reacted. Blaise had seen it but most likely put it down to his imagination. Why? Why were her eyes like that? Why did they confuse him?

Draco knew what he wanted. A nice hot bath with scented bubble baths and soap. It may sound a bit feminine to want those things but Draco did not give a flying flock of flamingos!

**/o/**

The Hogwarts express blew its whistle as it prepared to leave the station and students rushed to get on at the last minute. Far from being late Harry Potter was tucked away in a secluded compartment that had a locking charm and silencing spell placed over it. He was alone with his thoughts and he liked it that way. Thankfully during the last few days of his holidays Vernon had refrained from beating the shit out of him so his spontasmic looks were back to normal. His ebony hair was its usual messy self and his emerald eyes were still hidden behind his glasses. As for his wardrobe well that had changed thanks to his cousin. He was now dressed in a pair of casual dark blue jeans that were baggy around the legs but fit around his hips snugly with a black T-shirt that had a picture of a man holding a glass of beer. Surrounding the picture were the words:If you think the way to a man's heart is through his stomach . . . you're aiming too high:

Someone tapped on the compartment door but he ignored them preferring the darkness his closed eyes provided. However, it would seem fate didn't like his ignorance and in the next second the door slid open and a girl walked in. "Brooding won't get you anywhere, babe." She said knowingly. Harry barely had time to react before she was in his arm and laughing. He laughed also loving the sound of her voice. He pulled back to look at her properly and grinned. Her eyes were the same war of colours he remembered and her hair still reminded him of silk even if it did look a bit mussed. She was grinned at him in a goofy way.

"Nice to see you again!" She chimed as she sat back. Harry nodded and sighed.

"I can't help brooding Lyss." He said in answer to her earlier statement. "There's so much that needs t be brooded over." She snorted and smacked the back of his head.

"Hush up and cheer up. I am not going to pull you out of one of your trippy depressed moods." She said firmly before pulling him up. "C'mon. I promised Casey that she could meet you." Harry groaned, after all the stories he'd heard about Casey . . .

His thoughts ended as he was shoved into another compartment.

**/o/**

**It's short I know, but I wanted to post again! So, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. And thank you to nocturnallupine for reviewing. You have access to a chocolate covered Malfoy, just pick him up at the post office! XD**

**Brooding Vengeance Of Death aka BVOD**


	3. Chapter Three

**All right here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**/o/**

Harry grinned as he sat at Gryffindor table amongst his strange new group of friends. They were shocking, unpredictable and exciting in a strange contradictory sort of way and he felt slightly more at home with them. Of course he was hurt by Ron and Hermione's reactions to him when they saw his new wardrobe and then laid eyes on his new friends but there was nothing he could do about the sour looks gracing their faces as they sat further down the table. When he noticed Alyssa's concerned look he smiled at her reassuringly – there was no sense in worrying your 'sister' to the point where she'd stalk you until you dropped dead of paranoia. No point at all. Harry ducked his head and carefully chewed his roast beef.

"Harry, are you okay?" Casey asked worriedly. It seemed Alyssa wasn't the only one to pick up on Harry's mood because Casey leaned forward and felt his forehead. It was unlikely anyone noticed the icy glare coming from the direction of the Slytherin table as Casey flashed her arse to the entire hall. "You have a bit of a temperature." The blonde muttered, frowning slightly. Harry blushed and ducked his head again.

"I'm fine." He assured her with a half smile. Casey shrugged. None of the new girls had been sorted into houses yet. That was being held in the headmaster's office after the feast.

When the students finished eating Dumbledore commanded them up to bed with the exception of the heads of houses and the new girls. The remaining members of the school started for Dumbledore's office and reached it in record time – mostly because Alyssa was frustrated by the slow pace and practically dragged the headmaster up to his own office forcing the others to hurry after them. Dumbledore smiled. The infernal twinkle making itself known in his blue eyes.

"Girls, as I call your names would you kindly sit on the stool and wait for the hat to sort you into your houses. _Dayna_." The old man requested. Dayna stepped forward, her brown flecked green eyes surveying the room as she sat on the stool and the hat was placed lopsidedly on her head. After three minutes of silence the hat spoke, "Ravenclaw."

"Shari." Shari moved forward and sat down as Dayna moved away from the hat slightly sulky. The tall girl had wanted to be placed in Gryffindor. The hat thought once more and shouted, "Slytherin."

"Toni." Toni sat on the stool and was placed in Ravenclaw after ten minutes of thinking on the hat's behalf.

"Casey." The blonde girl sat down and was immediately put in Gryffindor and last Alyssa took her seat on the stool and smirked. The hat barely brushed her head before it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Grinning she stood up and smiled at everyone. Everybody but McGonagall and Snape smiled back.

"Well girls I think it is now bed time. So, your heads of houses will show you to your dorms. Goodnight." Dumbledore beamed

/o/

Alyssa scowled in annoyance as she trailed behind Professor Snape whom was apparently under the impression that he could treat his students however he pleased and not face the consequences. She was fuming silently because she didn't want to give the Professor a reason to suspect her when she extracted her revenge. And she would have her revenge . . . vindictiveness could be a blessing sometimes. Shari was trying not to laugh out right at her best friend's annoyance.

"So, Professor Snape . . . would you ever have an affair with a student?" She asked curiously. It was probably her imagination but she thought she saw the man's step falter.

"No." Snape answered coldly. Shari took on an innocent look in her eyes. It was more than a little disturbing to witness it.

"What about if I was that student?" She asked sweetly. Once again she thought she saw him falter. He tossed a glare over his shoulder.

"No." He stopped at a blank wall. "The tapestry is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, the password is-" Here Snape grimaced. "-_Rastafarian Bong-fest_. Due to your circumstances you have your own rooms; Draco is waiting inside and will show you." When he was finished talking he turned to leave.

"What, no goodnight? No goodnight kisses?" Alyssa asked sarcastically. Snape glared at her before striding away. Rolling her eyes Alyssa turned to the open tapestry and walked through the archway into the Slytherin common room. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on Draco. She stalked over to him and glared up at him wondering if there was a spell to increase her height. She was 5 while he was 62. She growled.

"Okay Blondie! I'm in a bad mood so show me to my room NOW!" She ordered. Draco smirked and patted her head, solely to aggravate her. She tried to bite his hand, which he was not expecting. "Don't shit with me!" She warned. Shari was laughing as she stood behind her, shooting Draco sympathetic smiles every once in a while. Draco sighed resignedly.

"Follow me." He muttered turning into a passageway. As he went he explained things to them. "This passageway is where the private rooms are. Yours are at the end, and they're joined by an ensuite bathroom. They always decorate themselves to match a person's mood when they walk into them. One of Dumbledore's dumb ideas."

"Don't pick on the old coot!" Alyssa snapped. Draco glared at her before gesturing to a door. Alyssa stalked past him and into the room slamming the door. Shari grinned at Draco and said goodnight, via kissing his cheek, which caused him to balk and work to keep his dinner in his stomach, and then walked into the other room. Draco grimaced and wiped his cheek.

"Disgusting!"

**/o/**

Casey growled as she stalked around the dorm attempting futilely to block out the constant babble about homework that Hermione Granger was spewing at her. She had barely stepped in the room when it had started and now, two bloody hours later, it was still going. She tossed a glare at the bushy haired girl and grimaced when she saw she wasn't paying attention . . . actually it seemed that she had fallen asleep and was still babbling about homework . . . oh how was Casey going to live through this? She had been told that she was meant to have her own room but there wasn't one vacant at the moment. CURSE THESE OLD SCHOOLS . . . and their lack of spontasmic guys – or girls for that matter.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Casey groaned as she dropped onto her bed. She closed her eyes and imagined being home. And not that fake home but actually home. Home where she was accepted, where she was loved, where she had an actual family.

The agency, the Wiccan organisation, where she had been since she was ten.

In every person's soul there is a second soul, usually it is small and insignificant being something along the lines of a mouse or a sparrow. But every couple millennia there is a surge and a number of strong spirits are released into the world. Casey was one of those spirits 'The Spirit of the Lioness.' But she was in no way the most powerful . . . could never even dream to match the power of . . . the true phoenix.

The phoenix Fawkes was of course a phoenix but it wasn't a true phoenix. It was a descendant. No a true phoenix was so much different, they were human as well as bird . . . two forms. Two powerful bodies, morphing smoothly from one to another.

They were the all-powerful rulers and they would never fall!

But was the world intelligent enough to catch the phoenix before it returned to where it came from?

Casey didn't know the answer to this but if asked . . . well she highly doubted humanity's intelligence.

**/o/**

**Okay I know it's a bit hurried but I'm in school. I hope you enjoyed it though! **

**Please review for me.**

Lapis Sanura 


End file.
